In the Abyss
by azazemon
Summary: On his way to avenge his brother by destroying Konoha, Hawk is attacked by mysterious black robed warriors. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Riders_**

Sasuke and Team Eagle were making their way towards Konoha; revenge for the pain of his brother Itachi still fresh in his mind.

They decided to take a shortcut through a forest that would put them on a blind side of the Konoha security.

They were halfway into the woods when Madara stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"This forest, something's not right."

There was an unearthly screech that echoed through the forest.

They looked ahead of them to see a black horse.

It's owner wore a black robe that hid his face; his hands in feet covered in armor.

The robed figure drew his sword and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Uchiha...Sasuke..."

"What do you want?"

The robed figure answered with another screech and ran towards them.

They dodged him with little effort.

Madara and Sasuke turned on their Sharingan; they gasped at what they saw.

"What is it?"Suigetsu asked.

"This guy...he isn't human in any way..." Sasuke answered.

There were more screeches as four more black riders appeared.

They drew their swords and charged.

Sasuke powered his sword up with chidori and aimed to kill.

He was surprised when his sword was blocked by the sword of the Rider.

_These guys...they aren't pushovers..._

He looked around to see that his comrades weren't faring well against their new foes.

They managed to knock them off their horses, and even smash them with devastating attacks, but the riders rose and fought as though they were never hit.

"You cannot defeat us...Sasuke Uchiha..."

"He can't, but I can!" Came a boastful voice.

They all looked up to see Naruto, along with Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kakashi, and Yamato.

"Rasengan!"

Before Naruto struck the Rider, another appeared on a horse and rammed him into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

There was more screeching as four more riders appeared after the last one, making it a total of ten.

"Who are these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure, but their chakra...they don't have any." Neji commented.

"Enough...kill the others...Uchiha is mine."

The other nine screeched in confirmation and charged for everyone else.

Sasuke looked back at the black warrior, just as the warrior flew at him.

Sasuke didn't have time to move as the warrior snatched him up, taking him deeper into the forest.

He flew into a tree and quickly recovered.

The hooded figure raised his sword as he walked up to him.

Sasuke once again powered up his sword as he charged towards the robed creature.

With speed that was twice as fast as Sasuke the robed figure slashed him across the chest.

Sasuke fell to the ground and tried to get back up.

He felt his strength leaving him, and rolled over on his back, crawling away from his foe.

The rider slowly walked up to Sasuke, sword aimed for the killing blow.

Sasuke felt himself slipping; something about that blade was most likely killing him.

As he fought to keep his eyes open, he saw the robed figure's head jerk as a ball of light hit it straight in the face.

It schreeched again and dashed off.

Men in white armor chased after for awhile.

Sasuke saw a girl in what looked like a white evening gown bend down in front of him.

She stroked his hair and brought her face close to his.

"Do not worry my friend...we shall heal you."

Her voice was so soothing Sasuke was out before he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Girl_**

Sasuke woke up in a large white room.

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a white shirt and white pants, with no shoes.

He looked around for an exit and saw a door.

He went out the door and looked around, sharingan abaze.

He snuck out of the hospital and gaped at what he saw.

It was like a city, but all the houses where in the trees.

Everything was white or silver, and seemed to glow.

No one seemed to notice him as he walked down what he thought was a street.

He turned a corner and stopped.

It was the same girl that he saw before he fell out.

Looking at her, he remembered the wound and looked at his chest.

Nothing was there; the wound must've been healed.

Slowly, he walked up to her, her back was still turned.

When he was a couple of steps behind her, she turned around and looked surprised.

"You're awake! We thought you'd be unconscious for a few more hours."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the City of Light, Nisamteris."

"How did I get here?"

"We saw your fight with one of the Nahi during my evening walk through the forest and went to help you. Good thing too, he was about to finish you."

"Why? Why me?"

"I don't know; perhaps there's something about you that must threaten them or their master."

"Master?"

"Yes...Oh, I forgot...he's kept his empire secret for so long...But where are my manners..." she took a low bow."I am Eleidrienne, princess of Nisamteris."

"Sasuke...Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke, I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

"How did my wound heal so fast?"

"I did it. It is required that a future queen is able to heal her people at will. I'm happy I was able to help. You..." she looked away abit and blushed ,"have quite a descent figure."

Sasuke looked at her more closely; something about this girl interested him.

"Milady? Milady? Milady!" a servant came running up. "Milady you cannot keep wandering off. Your father will have my head on a pike if I keep losing you. Oh," the servant said resting her eyes on Sasuke,"who is this fine young gentleman here?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, the Uchiha boy that was found in the forest. You're very lucky, not many can go against the Nahi and live to tell the tale. Would you like to accompany us to the throne room Mr. Uchiha? I'm sure you have questions that need answering."

Sasuke nodded his head and followed them.

The 'palace' was a large tree-like structure with a winding staircase.

The walk up was long, but very sightful.

When Sasuke reached the top he was once again in awe at the sheer beauty of the surroundings.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I see you have awakened."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

"Why were those riders after me?"

"The Nahi are creatures of great malice and hatred. They abhore purity and seek to smite it wherever and whenever it makes itself known. You are still a pure being, just like Ellie."

"Can you tell me where my things are so I may leave?"

"Oh, you cannot leave yet...It would be far too dangerous; the Nahi have not given up their search for you. And as you might've noticed...they cannot be killed by normal means."

"How do you kill them."

"That is a story for another time. For now, rest your body, I do not think the poison is all out yet."

"I'll go get you some breakfast Sasuke." Eleidrienne said putting her hand on his shoulder and letting it slip off.

Sasuke felt every hair in his body stand on end, and he didn't know why.

He looked after her, wondering how this girl had such an effect on him.

"Do not worry, your feelings towards her are based on confusion."

"What feelings?" Sasuke asked hostily.

"She is a unique child. She does all she can for her people, even for visitors. I suspect she might have feelings for you as well."

"I don't have feelings for her." Sasuke said hotly.

"What you say and what you do are two different things. If you feel so sure of your apathy towards her then prove it. In the mean time, I must summon the council to discuss this matter. Good Day, Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Nahi and the Sergi_**

Sasuke ran after Eleidrienne, but didn't find her.

He took to the trees, trying to locate her among the other people in white clothing.

He might as well have tried to look for a bee in a hive.

He eventually found her, walking into a large building.

He snuck in and looked around for her.

From all the books around the place, he guessed he was in a library.

He found her sitting at a table, a large book open before her.

She looked up as he approached her and smiled.

"I see you've finally caught up."

"What are you reading?"

"More about the riders that attacked you."

Telling her his feelings for her were eclipsed by his desire to know who those riders were.

"What have you found out?" he asked sitting next to her.

"They're enforcers, like bounty hunters, or you ANBU black ops."

"Why did they come after me?"

"If you want the real truth, they might have confused you with me." she said quietly.

"How?"

"Well, they're blind. They see from the energy around them. They can tell whether someone is pure of heart or heavily corrupted."

"Where do they come from?"

"They're servants of Illigar, my brother and former High Councilor of Nisamteris."

"What happened with your uncle? Why did he leave the city?"

Eleidrienne turned the page and pointed to a stone. "That."

"What is it?"

"The Marynx stone. It's as big as your hand, but it can make you invincible."

"Let me guess, it's evil?"

"Well, I guess that's what you would call it. I mean, everyone who tries to go for it usually is, but I think the stone doesn't really have a good or evil theme to it."

"If you wanted to, would you get it?"

Eleidrienne turned to look at him.

_She has pretty eyes._ he thought without really thinking.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"No...I'd have no need for it."

"Why not?"

She gave a small laugh that seemed forced.

"Women of Nisamteris aren't allowed to even wield swords. We're just the medics."

Sasuke heard a small hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Do you want to kill your brother?"

She looked up in alarm. "No, never! He may be gone and branded with that name," she looked down,"but he's still my brother; you only get one of those in your life."

"Milady!" the servant once again came running,"You must tell me one day how you manage to keep disappearing."

"Family gift I suppose." Eleidrienne said.

"Well, you and Mr. Uchiha must come. There's been another Nahi attack. Sermons is dead, his flesh ravaged by their blades. Your father has asked that you and Mr. Uchiha be put under immediate protection. Now come."

Eleidrienne rose and took Sasuke's hand, leading him out of the library.

"What's going on? Why is everyone on edge from this?"

"Sermons was the head of our guard citadel. If the Nahi attacked the citadel, then it could be as an act of war."

The servant caught up,"If it is war we look at, may the Sergi watch over and protect us."

"Who are the Sergi?"

"Our demi-gods, we pray to them in times of trouble like this. They serve as our guardians."

They entered the throne room, and Sasuke stopped.

In front of him was the all too familiar spiky blonde hair.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and shared the same shocked face,"Sasuke."

"Oh goodie! More guests!" The servant said happily, clapping her hands, oblivious to the tense moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A tough decision_**

"Um...Welcome to Nisamteris, I'd like to ask what brings you here?" Eleidrienne asked trying to lift the mood.

"We're looking for him." Sai said pointing at Sasuke.

"I thought as much."

Sakura snapped out of her shock and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Eleidrienne shook her hand,"Same here."

"This is my Father, Lord Eldren of Nisamteris."

Lord Eldren did a small bow.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, we have not had guests for quite some time."

"That's O.K., we're just her for Sasuke, that's all." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Eleidrienne asked, standing in front of Sasuke.

"Because he belongs with us." Naruto said still focused on Sasuke.

"But he cannot leave yet, not while the Nahi still lurk." Eleidrienne said standing in front of Sasuke.

"That will be enough Ellie." Lord Eldren said softly walking down the steps.

"You must forgive my daughter, she has an incredibly large heart for all living things."

"That's alright, we don't run into her kind much. Tell me though, who are these 'Nahi'?" Kakashi asked.

"They are servants of my son, Illigar. I know not where he got them from, only that they see through the morality of others." Lord Eldren said.

"Morality?" Naruto asked.

"They can see into a person's soul and tell if their pure or not. If they are, they take it upon themselves to eradicate it. Our city is on constant guard since my daughter is a beacon to them." Lord Eldren explained.

"So how do you defeat them?" Naruto asked.

"We defeat them with the thing they hate most, light. They are creatures from some other realm of horrors and darkness, and have a bad weakness to light, even candlelight harms them."

"How where they able to fight in the sun?" Neji asked.

"Those robes they wear give them immunity to sunlight, it is solar. Any other form can still have an effect on them."

"That reminds me! Father! Where is Sermons?" Eleidrienne asked.

Lord Eldren took a deep sigh, then moved aside, motioning for them all to head that way.

They came upon a room where several men in long white robes where working on something.

When Lord Eldren entered, they stopped, some bowing some saluting.

When their eyes came upon what the men were working over, Eleidrienne turned away in shock.

Sermons was a six foot man with a medium build.

What was on the table was a figure that looked like it lost to the blades of a wood chipper.

Everyone else shared in her shock.

"Why? Why did they do this?" Naruto asked.

"It is a message..." Lord Eldren said sadly.

"What kind of message?" Kakashi asked.

"One of war; one that brings a threat of death and destruction upon us." Came an elderly voice.

They all turned to see an elderly man in a white robe with a staff walk up to them.

"Grandpa!" Eleidrienne squealed running up to embrace him.

"Father, how did your trip go?" Lord Eldren asked with a low bow.

"Come now boy, you are king not I. I should bow to you, but my hip is still bad." He looked towards the Konoha ninja."Ah! Who are these fine young people?"

"They are guests." Lord Eldren stated,"This one," he added motioning towards Sasuke,"was attacked by a Nahi."

"And he lives? Incredible..."

"Grandpa, I healed him."

Grandpa looked down at his granddaughter and smiled,"Ah my sweet little grandangel, your skills are improving greatly. You'll make a fine queen no doubt."

Eleidrienne couldn't help but smile at this.

A man clad in silver armor ran in.

"Lord Eldren, High Master Diothore, something stirs within the portal."

"Portal?" The konoha ninja said in unison.

They all ran back to the throne room.

Before them was a thirty foot tall, twenty foot wide door that left a shimmering image within it.

They saw the silhouette of what looked like a giant centipede coming towards the portal.

"Get ready men!"

The thing that came from the portal wasn't a centipede, but a giant snake, hissing an drooling.

It toward some twenty feet above everyone else, the rest of its body trailed out the portal with it.

The first thing it did before it attacked them was use its tail to smash the portal, to the shock of everyone else.

"Well that was a first?" The servant said.

The snake looked around, then focused it sight on Eleidrienne.

Like lightning it launched for her, knocking the soldiers in front away.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped in the air, the snake narrowly missing him.

It whirled around and was about to catch them both in the air with a ball of fire hit it square in the jaw.

It hissed and fell back into the, looking wildly around for the source of that attack.

It's eyes fell on High Master Diothere, his staff pointing at its face, his eyes bright with anger.

Diothere threw what looked like a burning disk at the snake, who dodged it and continued to go after the girl.

Sasuke jumped again, this time to a position where he could land .

The snake prepared to quickly slither up there, until Lord Eldren smashed its head into the floor with a giant claymore.

Quickly, the snake's mouth found his food, and it slammed him into an adjacent pillar.

Angry, Eleidrienne put her right arm in front of her; her fingers slightly curved.

What sounded like electricity soon crackled in her hand, then covered it.

It looked like chidori, except the energy that seeped out seemed to sway like tails, and were white.

She jumped from the highpoint where Sasuke was, right for the snake's head.

The snake was too busy drooling over her father's limp form to notice her.

When it finally did sense her, it was because her ball of energy was slammed straight into its skull.

There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke saw Eleidrienne jump out of the cloud with the grace of a ninja.

When the smoke cleared, the whit of the snake's skull could was visible.

It now turned its attention back to her, convinced she was the biggest threat.

The explosion woke her father up.

_Oh no!_ she thought, _I can't fight this in front of father. If he found out I've been practicing, by the laws of our country he'll have to banish me!_

As the snake launched itself towards her she racked her brain for solutions.

_I'm running out of time!_


End file.
